Truths Revealed
by Kristen3
Summary: Set during "Back Talk." After the fateful back massage, Niles overhears Daphne talking to Roz. What will he do after receiving the shock of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Niles knocked on his brother's front door. He felt so bad for Frasier, being laid up by his bad back, and right before his birthday, too. So Niles had done the brotherly thing and gathered a few psychology books and some magazines to help keep Frasier occupied.

"I'm coming!" Niles heard his father say. When the door was opened, he added, "Hi, Niles!"

"Hey, Dad. I thought I'd drop a few books and magazines off for Frasier to read while he's recuperating from his back problem."

"Just set them on the coffee table," Martin pointed. "His Highness said he doesn't want to be disturbed for _anything_." He rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed at his older son's overly dramatic behavior.

As Niles set the books on the table, he glanced at the TV set. "Watching the Mariners, I see," he remarked. "I hope they score lots of strikes!"

Martin heaved a frustrated sigh. "It's runs, Niles. They score runs. Bowlers score strikes!"

"Oh," Niles said in confusion. "I don't know what made me think 'strike' was a baseball word."

Martin opened his mouth, planning to explain the concept of a 'strike-out,' but thought better of it.

Oblivious to his father's frustration, Niles glanced around the room. "So, where's Daphne?"

Martin shrugged. "She went into Frasier's room to give him a massage for his back, then she rushed back to her room, and I haven't seen her since. It's weird behavior, even for her. But women are like that sometimes."

Niles considered what his father had said. It certainly did seem strange. Daphne usually stayed in the living room or the kitchen, doing her chores or keeping an eye on Martin's diet. He'd learned from his years with Maris that when a woman locked herself in her room, it meant something was upsetting her. Once he realized that his father was totally engrossed in his baseball match, Niles cautiously walked back toward Daphne's room. She was very adamant about having her privacy, and Niles wouldn't dream of intruding on her. But if she was hurting in some way, he couldn't just stand by. He had to help her in any way he could.

When he reached her door, he stopped short. He could hear her voice.

"Of course I'm sure, Roz! I heard it with me own ears. He said, 'He meant Niles. Niles is crazy about you.' What _other_ Niles could he be talking about?"

Suddenly, Niles' heart raced. Had someone inadvertently told Daphne of his feelings? For a second, he was elated. No longer would he have to pine for her in secret. But then he remembered: she was engaged to Donny, and he was now dating Mel. The timing couldn't be worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles moved away from the door, not wanting to eavesdrop. His head spun as he tried to think of what to do next. He'd never imagined it happening like this. He'd planned to whisper the words in her ear at just the right moment. He could see it all in his imagination. But none of that mattered now. Should he go and tell Mel they were through? She was sure to be angry, but if it meant he would be free to pursue a relationship with Daphne, he was more than willing to face Mel's reaction. His thoughts were interrupted when Daphne unexpectedly walked out of her room.

"Dr. Crane," she said, barely making eye contact.

"Hello, Daphne." He smiled at her. He hoped it would put her a bit more at ease. He could tell just by looking at her that she was upset. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and comfort her as best he could.

Daphne felt awkard around Dr. Crane all of a sudden. She was sure he could tell that she knew his secret. The trouble was, she had no idea what to do about it. _Stop it_, she mentally told herself. No matter what, Dr. Crane was her friend, and he was with Mel now. If he'd had feelings for her before, they must be gone by now. "I was just about to go check on your brother now."

"Dad said Frasier doesn't want to be disturbed," Niles replied.

"Oh." After an uncomfortable silence, she added. "Well, I'll just go see what your father's up to, then." She started off toward the living room.

Niles' heart ached, seeing how upset she was. "Daphne, wait. Is something wrong?"

Her first impulse was to lie. But she knew he deserved better than that. "Well, yes. But I don't want to trouble you with me problem."

"Daphne, it's no trouble, really. If you want to talk about it, well...I'm listening." He couldn't resist smiling when he quoted his brother's favorite phrase.

Dr. Crane was always so sweet to her. She'd always known that, but now she understood why. And what had she done? Accepted another man's proposal right in front of him. She'd been an awful friend, and it was no wonder that he'd decided to move on. Maybe it was best to just get it all out in the open. If his feelings were all in the past, perhaps talking about it would diffuse the awkwardness. Then they could just go back to being friends, the way they always had. "Dr. Crane...I know. I know about your feelings for me. I'm very touched, but now you're with Mel. I guess I missed me chance."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**I forgot to say this at the beginning, but thank you to Andrea (iloveromance), whose story, "Celebration of Love" gave me the idea for this (sort of!). Also thanks to Leigh Ann for reading drafts and helping w/ the title!

* * *

"Come here," Niles said. Daphne did as he asked, resting her head on his shoulder while he rubbed her back. "You couldn't be more wrong. Daphne, my feelings for you haven't gone away at all. Mel was...just a way to distract myself. I kept hoping that maybe I could move on. But I can't. I don't love her. At least, not the way I love you."

Daphne sniffled as she heard his words. How could she ever deserve someone like him? She'd broken his heart when she accepted Donny's proposal, and yet he still loved her. And being in his arms made her feel so safe, as if Niles would protect her from anything in the world. Donny had never made her feel that way.

Niles watched her intently as he continued to hold her and stroke her back. It seemed to be working. He could tell her tears were subsiding. "Daphne?" he whispered her name. "I promise you, if you say the word, I'll leave Mel in a heartbeat. I promise that from now on I'll do my best to make you happy for as long as I live."

Daphne wanted to tell him that was crazy. In a few weeks, she would be marrying Donny. She couldn't just leave him now, all because of something the other Dr. Crane said while he was under the influence of painkillers. But if she stayed with Donny, she would only be deceiving him _and_ herself. How could she ever be with Donny when, right now, all she could think of was Niles? His sweet compliments that never failed to make her day, and the way he always stuck up for her whenever the other two Cranes were treating her harshly. Looking at it all now, it seemed as if she and Niles had been meant for each other from the very beginning.

Slowly Daphne realized that she needed to say something, let him know what she was thinking. "Niles...I think I've made a mistake," she said a small voice.

Niles kissed her hair gently. "Daphne, whatever it is, it's all right. It can be fixed."

Daphne pulled out of the embrace. Now that she could see his eyes, she was amazed at how blue they were. "I don't think I should've accepted Donny's proposal."

For the first time, Niles smiled. "I know that it'll be hard to let him go. It always is. But if Donny loves you like he says he does, then he would want you to be happy."

She hadn't thought of it like that. And besides, he was a divorce lawyer. He knew better than most people how a person's heart can change. Perhaps if she spoke to him now, it would soften the blow. At least this way, he wouldn't be left at the altar.

Niles saw that Daphne was still struggling with this decision. "Daphne, I know you're hurting right now. But I promise you, once we get past this obstacle, we can start over. Even if it takes a while to work out all the details. No matter what, it'll be worth it, if I can spend the rest of my life with you. That's all I want."

Suddenly, Daphne leaned forward. When their lips met, it felt like nothing she'd experienced before. It made her completely forget that she'd ever kissed Donny, or anyone else. "That's all I want, too," she whispered when the kiss ended. She and Niles might have a few painful moments ahead of them, but that was nothing compared to the lifetime of happiness she was sure she'd have once she gave Niles Crane the thing he'd been wanting for six years: her heart.

**The End**


End file.
